


“I am sorry that you are hurting”

by aileenxlopez



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Lesbian, Pain, soft, soft mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenxlopez/pseuds/aileenxlopez
Summary: Wilhemina had a long day at work and her back is hurting, so you are there to comfort her the best you can.
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/You, wilhemina venable/reader
Kudos: 21





	“I am sorry that you are hurting”

**Author's Note:**

> TW: idk painkillers, pain, food, soft mina? 
> 
> Y/N= Your name
> 
> I didn't really proof read, sorry :(

You’ve been together for almost four years now. You moved in just a little over two years ago. Wilhemina Venable definitely wasn’t the easiest person to get to know. In the beginning you sometimes felt like she didn’t even like you nor did she want to get to know you at all. But that was far from the truth, it started with her remembering the little details about you; the way you had your coffee, your favorite books to read, your favorite foods, your favorite song, she picked up on your little ticks when you were nervous, calmed you down every single time and so much more. She just wasn’t big in communicating. And deep down behind her built up wall, she was actually a really soft person, someone who stays up with you, when you couldn’t sleep, someone who runs you a bath when you feel stressed, someone who holds you every night in bed and someone who always tries to have some sort of physical contact with you. 

It was Friday 8pm when the front door finally opened. Wilhelmina stepped inside and you walked up to her. She hangs up her coat and took off her heels and walked inside.

You walk up to her and greet her, “hey Mina.” Then you go on your tip toes and give her a short kiss on the mouth, “I missed you. How was work?” 

“Bunch of chaotic idiots, as every day but today was worse, hence I am two hours late,” she answers annoyed. 

“I am sorry your day was bad babe. I made dinner; you must be starving.” 

She nods and starts walking to the kitchen. And it’s the first time you actually take the time to really look at her since she came home and you immediately notice that she is carrying herself differently, she is walking slower than usual, and her steps are more calculated. But you don’t want to make her uncomfortable, so you quietly walk behind her to the kitchen. 

“You can sit down, I will fix us our plates,” you say, trying not to make it too obvious. Her back still made her uncomfortable and sometimes made her feel ugly in her own skin, especially on days where she was reminded of it; the days where she is in more pain than usual, where the pain is almost not bearably, the days where not even her painkillers are helping. 

She sits down, slowly, without arguing. Her knuckles white from putting all her weight on her cane. “What did you make?” she asks, her voice as neutral as possible.

“Just some rice and vegetable curry. I hope that’s okay, but we had so many vegetables left in the fridge. I thought it’d be smart to use them before they go bad and I… ,” you start to ramble. 

“It’s fine Y/N,” Wilhemina says, interrupting your little ramble. 

You quickly look at her and go back to fixing your plates. You put the plate in front of her and give her the fork. 

“Thank you,” Wilhemina says. 

You sit down on the opposite side of the table, looking directly at her. She doesn’t even look up, she is just carefully moving the food back and forth on her plate, taking very small bites in between.  
You look down at your own plate, not really knowing what to do. Because you knew that there was nothing you could do and nothing, she really wanted you to do. But after 10 minutes you just couldn’t take the quietness anymore. 

“Hey Mina, are you okay?” you ask. Of course, she wasn’t okay. 

“I am fine Y/N,” she answers. 

“I know you are not fine, Mina,” you challenge. 

“Can’t I just eat my food in peace?” she glares at you and snaps. 

“Clearly you are not eating,” you snap back. 

“Y/N, I am not in the mood to fight with you tonight,” she snaps again.  
You take a deep breath before you get up and crouch down in front of her, “I am not stupid, I know you are in pain.” 

She looks at you and frowns, “I am perfectly fine,” she utters through gritted teeth and avoids your gaze again. 

You shake your head and put your hand on her thigh. “Mina,” you whisper. 

Her eyes flick to your face and after a while she is grabs your hand tightly. 

“What can I do?” you ask. 

Her chin starts to tremble, “I don’t know,” she answers helplessly. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” you say squeezing her hand, “do you want to keep on eating? You haven’t really had much yet.” 

She shakes her head, no. “I am so nauseous. I am sorry Y/N.” 

“There is nothing you have to be sorry for Mina. I can put everything away later, so whenever you want to eat a bit more you can. Or do you want me to make you anything else hmm?” 

“No. I can’t, I am sorry” she looks at you, her chin still trembling. 

“Mina, I mean it - there is really no need to be sorry, okay?” you give her a smile, “can you prop yourself up a little so I will help you and we can try to move to the couch? I think our bedroom would be a bit more comfortable, but I don’t think it is a good idea to walk upstairs right now.” 

She shakes her head at first and after a while she says, “I am not sure.” 

“Let us try together okay?” you get up and take her hands into your hands, carefully helping her to stand up. Her legs are shaking, and her eyes closed. The long workday and her being in pain for probably a while already, finally catching up on her. “Okay, one step after the other, and put all your weight on me okay? Should I hold you by the waist?”  
She opens her eyes and nods. You hold her by the waist, carrying all her weight, one step after the other and you finally make it to the couch. You help Wilhemina sit down first, “I will just go and get your pj’s first, so we can get you into something comfortable okay?” 

Wilhemina squeezed your hand, looking straight into your eyes. Her way of saying thank you, I love you, without actually saying anything and you knew what she meant. You always did. You give her a small smile and say, “I love you,” and then go upstairs. You change into something comfortable yourself first and then you go downstairs with Wilhemina’s pj’s. 

When you stand in front of her, she is sitting in the same exact position that you left her. Her face seemingly paler and her eyes shut. You didn’t want to startle her, so you softly say, “I am back Mina.” 

She opens her eyes and looks at you. As you knew she was very self-conscious and didn’t like to be seen naked when she was in excruciating pain, so you handed her the PJ’s and you say, “I will leave you alone, so you can change.” You turn around to walk into the kitchen. 

“Wait,” Wilhemina says quietly, “could you please help me.” 

“Of course, I just thought you didn’t want me to.” 

You gently take off Mina’s trousers from today and put on her PJ pants. You then unbutton her blazer and take off her blouse. You try to have your eyes straightly on her front, “I will take your bra off too okay?” 

Wilhemina just nods. 

You are quick, so she doesn’t feel exposed for too long. You chose a wide PJ set, so she feels more like she can hide and more comfortable. 

“Okay my love, all done. You did great. Do you want to lay down?” you ask gently. 

Wilhemina closes her eyes for a second. When she opens her eyes, she has tears in her eyes, but she nods. 

You give her a short peck on the cheek and help her to lay down on the couch, propping a pillow under her back, “when was the last time you took your pain medication?” you ask. 

“Not long ago,” she whispers, and it broke your heart. Because that meant that it wasn’t really working, and she wasn’t able to take any more either. 

You carefully lift Wilhemina’s head and sit down on the couch. Her head resting on your lap. You softly stroke her cheeks, and then her hair. 

She blinked several times, then shut her eyes close. 

“Mina?” you say and waited until she opened her eyes again, “you know that you are the strongest woman I’ve ever met, and I am so proud of you for working so hard and surviving every single day.” 

She closed her eyes again and swallowed, “I am not strong enough,” she whispers. 

“You are my love. You are so strong. I couldn’t do what you are doing every single time. And Mina, you are not weak. You are in pain. Don’t ever think you are weak,” you say in a firm voice. 

You hear her breath hitch, so you reach down and lace your hands together. 

“My love,” you lean down and drop a kiss to her forehead, “you are so strong,” you repeat. 

And for once she didn’t try to push you away and looked into your eyes and whispered, “I am not doing well Y/N.” 

“I know my love. I am sorry that you are hurting. I am sorry that I cannot do more for you,” you say and stroke her cheek, “do you think a bath could maybe help you later, when you are able to walk a bit longer again?” 

“I am not sure,” she answers truthfully. 

“Are you still nauseous baby?”  
Mina just nods and closes her eyes again. Her face never relaxing. Her pain too strong to keep her eyes open for a longer period of time. 

After a while you hear Mina quietly whisper your name and you stop stroking her hair for a second. 

“Y/N?” she quietly whispers. 

“Yes baby?” you say and stroke her cheek. 

“Do you think… no never mind,” Wilhemina stops herself from asking. 

“No, it’s okay, what is it?”

She gulps, “can you maybe help me upstairs, so I can run myself a bath?” 

“I can definitely help you upstairs my love, but let me run the bath please,” you almost plead. 

“How do you want to do this? Should I just support your waist again?” you ask, genuinely not knowing if you were able to get her upstairs but trying not to show. 

“Yeah, I think that should work,” she says, shifting, to slowly sit up.

“Wait let me help you,” you say and help her to get into a sitting position. 

You both stand up, you are supporting her by her waist, her legs are still shaky, but you slowly make it upstairs. You make her sit down on the bed and stand in between her legs for a moment, you lean forward and give her a kiss. “Okay let me prepare the bath for you my love, I will be back in a bit.” 

She simply nods, closing her eyes again. You go inside your bathroom and put the water on extra hot, exactly like she always did when she was in pain and put her muscle relief bath salt in, while the tab was running you went back to your girlfriend. 

“Mina, should I help you undress here?” you whisper, not wanting to startle her. 

She shakes her head, “no.” 

“Okay my love. But if you are uncomfortable with being naked on the way, I could just get you your robe?” 

She looks at you and doesn’t say anything at first, considering your idea and then mutters a quiet “okay.” 

You quickly get her robe and start to undress her, “tell me when you want me to stop.” But she doesn’t stop you and you undress her as quickly as you can and put her robe on. The bath also being ready finally. You help her get up again and walk to the bathroom the same way you made it upstairs. She lets her robe fall to the floor and steps into the bath, still holding onto you. You light some candles and turn off the harsh bathroom light. 

“I will be in the bedroom, just shut if you need me okay?” you say. 

But Wilhemina has other plans, “why don’t you come and join me?” 

“Are you sure?” you ask. 

She nods. So, you walk back to the bathtub and start undressing. Usually, you were always in Wilhemina’s arms when you took baths together, because she wasn’t comfortable with you sitting behind her, having a more ‘direct’ look at her back. “Should I just sit on the opposite end?” you ask. 

“You can sit behind me, Y/N.” 

“Are you sure?” you ask, trying not to sound shocked.  
“Yeah,” she says quickly. 

She makes some room for you, so you slip right into the bath behind her. When you sit down, she leans back on your chest. You give her a kiss on the shoulder and wrap your arms around her and with soft fingertips you stroke over her stomach. 

“Thank you, Y/N. For everything,” Wilhemina whispers. 

“There is nothing you have to thank me for Mina. I love you,” you say and give her a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“I love you too,” she says, squeezing your hand and leaning even more into you, feeling at least a little better because you are with her.


End file.
